


Zeroes and gifts

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [26]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy and Flynn are out for some Christmas shopping.





	Zeroes and gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Z is for zero, and for a zoom in certain relationships.

Zeroes filled the screen of the navigation system clock.

Midnight.

It wasn’t uncommon for them to be up at this hour. Hadn’t been for a while. It wasn’t as if they had a regular working schedule.

Flynn observed the world from outside the driver’s window, his fingers played with the beginnings of a beard he had forgotten to shave the day before due to their hurry to fight yet another day against Rittenhouse.

Wyatt had given up completely on fighting the facial hair, each day making him look more and more like the Future version that had stopped by for a visit that gave them a lot and nothing at all. The pair certainly had been secretive about everything other than the plan to get Rufus back.

Future Lucy had actively avoided his eyes whenever she could and that made him wonder just how bad the situation was for them. Lucky for him, he found distraction on taking care of the one Lucy who didn’t mind being around him. 

She had been opening up to him for the last weeks just fine before Wyatt’s confession and even after that, she sought him quite often. She was the one to tell him about Logan’s confession in the first place. Days had been hard on her, being around someone she was clearly in love with and watching him with someone else had been hurting her bad, yet he saw just how it built her up too and he was glad she allowed her to be around because the walls she was making for herself were hard, solid. And even him, who had been by her side all along might find obstacles.

He was patient, though.

His eyes caught Lucy coming back to the car, a bag on her arm. She checked her surroundings before making her way back to the vehicle and got into the passenger side.

“Ready?” he asked as she finished with her seatbelt.

“Ready”

Garcia drove them back to the new hideout.

“I know you said there was no need, but…” she began, a smile creeping into her lips, “I got you something. But you’ll have to wait to open it, ‘til Christmas”

Flynn couldn’t help but beam a little, “Well, then you won’t mind that I got you something too”

She shot him a look, clearly surprised, but the smile on her face was undeniable. “I can’t believe you did this”

“Well, I did tell you not to get me anything” he reminded.

“You would have done it, anyway, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, yep. It’s Christmas, Lucy, of course, I’m getting you something”

“And you thought I wouldn’t get you something”

“No, I told you not to,” he informed, “I never said I believed you’d listen to me”

Lucy smirked, turned her gaze back to the road. “I got something for everyone”

“‘Course you did”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re friendly and caring, of course, you’d make sure everyone gets a gift, Lucy”

“You didn’t get one for everyone?”

“I might have forgotten Wyatt”

“Forgotten?”

“Deliberately”

She shook her head, “Good thing I got gifts for the both of us”

Garcia shot her a quick look. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Because I’m friendly and caring” the historian took a look inside the bag, before glancing up again, “I’ll just tell Wyatt it’s a gift from us”

“Like he’ll believe that” he chuckled.

“He doesn’t have to”

“Keep doing that and I’ll be calling you ‘honey’ in weeks”

Lucy blinked and turned to him, “What was that for?”

“You’re doing the wife thing again”

“Well, you aren’t getting our friends gifts!”

“Okay,  _ babe _ , next year I promise I’ll remember to buy all of  _ our _ friends a gift. Even if Wyatt is a pain in my ass”

She rolled her eyes at him. “What did you get Rufus?”

“Don’t worry, he’ll like it”

“Flynn”

“What? It’s just some Star Wars toy, believe me, he’ll like it. He’ll just be jealous of Jiya”

“Why?”

“Remember that... That thing she wouldn’t stop talking about? I don’t remember the name now”

“You got it for her?”

He shrugged, “Guess she won’t be talking about it anymore”

Lucy eyed him for a moment, “You’re doing that friendly thing again”

Garcia couldn’t hold back a grin, “Don’t tell anyone, I do have a reputation to maintain”

“You got something for Wyatt, didn’t you?”

“Again, no one will be as excited as Jiya, but…”

The historian smiled, planted a kiss on his cheek and let her fingers play with the hairs on the back of his head for a moment before letting her hand fall back to her side, “Now, we’ll have to wait until Christmas”

“Ah, yeah”

“Always thought this was the hard part, waiting to give the gifts” her attention turned to the streets outside her window.

She paused for a moment, “What did you get me?”

“I’m not telling you” he assured her, earning a suspicious look from her.

“You know I’ll find out sooner or later, right? That we shared the same bedroom and I’ll find it, wherever you hide it?”

“You underestimate my gift hiding abilities, Lucy”

“I’ll find it”

“Oh, you will, when I give it to you on Christmas day”

“Alright, if you believe that. I’ll find it, you’ll see”

She turned back to the window, watching the world pass as they made it back home.


End file.
